


Slice of Life

by otherrealmwriter



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherrealmwriter/pseuds/otherrealmwriter
Summary: A series of 100 ficlets based on the 100 word challenge prompts based around Renji, Rukia and Ichika and their family. Some others will appear as well, but mainly a slice of life series.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Rukia
Kudos: 2





	1. Introduction

I do not own Bleach okay? I've picked up following the series recently (as it ended) and have fallen in love with the Rukia and Renji pairing as well as Ichika. I don't have many plot bunnies so I am doing this 100 word challenge where each chapter will be a different word. These will be short, so be aware of that. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

1\. Introduction

Renji stood outside the delivery room with a sigh. He knew Rukia since they were children in the Rukon district and knew she was a fighter, stubborn and strong but even knowing that did not prepare him for the debacle known as childbirth. After being threatened with Sode no Shirayuki, the doctor tending to the birth figured it would be safest for mother, baby and father (but mainly the father) if he waited outside.

"It will be fine Renji." Byakuya said, looking at his lieutenant and brother-in-law with a rare sympathetic look. "Rukia is being tended to by some of the best midwives there are here."

"I can't help but not worry." Renji sighed. "And she did seem rather scary when she threatened me."

"Yes. I heard a very loud 'YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU FUCKING BASTARD JERK! DIE NOW!' and knew that labor was getting intense." Byakuya said with an almost imperceptible smile.

"I bet you liked hearing that." Renji said. Ever since he married Rukia, he never could gauge how much his Captain/brother-in-law liked him. While on duty, they kept things professional and focused on duty, he also knew that cared deeply for Rukia and those important to her. However it was also only natural for many to not like the sister's husband for the sheer reason of 'you married my sister.'

"I can't say I did not find some amusement in it." Byakuya said. "However the birth of my niece or nephew is a very special occasion. I am just as anxious as you are and hope the child will uphold the honor of the Kuchiki name.

"We've decided on a surname at least." Renji said. "As it is my child, they will have the Abarai name. Although I have had to give some concession to Rukia on that."

"In what ways?" Byakuya asked, trying to keep his lieutenant's mind off Rukia and any irrational fears he may have had from the birth

"She gets to decide the first name." Renji said. "I just hope she doesn't decide to the name the child 'Chappy' or something like that."

"I can trust you that while she loves that rabbit dearly-" Byakuya began Renji laughed at the statement.

"DEARLY? HA!" Renji said. "She's already done the nursery up in nothing but Chappy. Poor kid."

"No mention of Wakame Ambassador?" Byakuya sulked.

"What?" Renji asked.

"Nothing." Byakuya said, brushing off the mention of his character, leaving an awkward silence in the air as both men looked in opposite directions, looking for some sort of conversation to fill the air. "Nice weather today."

"Yeah." Renji said simply. "Bright out. Need some new sunglasses."

"Keep them out of a child's reach. I know how you like expensive ones." Byakuya said looking off into the distance.

"Gentlemen, I hate to interrupt this moment, but you may come in now." a midwife said, leading them into a room where Rukia was laying, exhausted but happily holding a red haired little girl.

"Renji, elder brother, I'd like you to meet Ichika, Abarai Ichika." Rukia said with a smile, adjusting a soft Chappy blanket around her. "Ichika, meet your daddy and your uncle."

Renji picked the little girl up in his arms and smiled. Never having parents himself in the Rukon district, he had to live on the streets with Rukia and from the moment she told him she was pregnant, he swore to be the best father and husband he could. Rumors were flowing that the 13th division needed a new captain soon and Rukia was talked about as a contender for the title. She would be a higher rank but this did not matter to Renji. He only wanted the best for them both. "Hey there Ichika, I'm your Pa." Renji smiled at his daughter.

"And I am your Uncle Kuchiki. I have a special present for you my dearest niece." Byakuya said pulling out a small stuffed plush toy.

"It's not that little imaginary friend of yours is it elder brother?" Rukia sighed.

"I figured a child would like a small toy." Byakuya said as he gave Ichika a small plush Wakame Ambassador. Ichika held this in her small hands, looked at the face on it and threw it back in Byakuya's face with a smile. "Well, I guess I'll leave this somewhere else for you." He said maintaining his composure.

"Nice one kiddo." Renji laughed.

"We appreciate the thought elder brother." Rukia smiled. "Now Renji, can I have our daughter back? She does need to be fed."

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? These are intended to be little ficlets in a series so they won't be very long and based on a series of one word prompts. So remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealwriter

aka

Realm

PS: I will attempt to update these daily but let's be honest here I may not always get that chance with real life. But there will be 100 ficlets based on the prompts and focus on a slice of Ichika's life and family.


	2. Life

I do not own Bleach okay? I am glad to see people do like this story so far and I just don't see enough of these types of stories here. So anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

2\. Life

Byakuya looked on as Ichika stared at the paper, dripping ink onto it. He had wanted to spend time with his niece as much as he could. One thing he had missed with his wife Hisana was the chance to have a family of his own. However, he had to admit that Ichika was not a very proper young lady. Having seeing that she liked to draw like her mother did, with a slight affinity for rabbits (much to her father's dismay) Byakuya found a good chance to bond via calligraphy.

"What's wrong Ichika?" Byakuya asked looking at the dripping ink on her paper.

"This is so boring." Ichika said. "Can you show me how to do something more fun? Like with your Zanpakto?" She said, eyes glowing at the sight of it.

"You're still young yet. I know when you get older you will be an apprentice, yet now you will be taught other things." Byakuya said.

"But Uncle Byakuya..." Ichika pleaded.

"No, and if you want to be a good apprentice you will learn more about discipline. Calligraphy is a good way to learn discipline and use your interest in art." Byakuya said.

"But the Kanji for cherry blossom?" Ichika moaned. "Can we do bunny?"

Byakuya smiled. Ichika was indeed a headstrong child and wanted to do what she wanted to do, but she did know she had to give into the instruction of those who were teaching her if she wanted to apprentice to be a shinigami. "Fine. I can show you the kanji for rabbit. I think your father is tired of you and your mother's love of rabbits."

"Yeah. Chappy is so cute." Ichika smiled.

"Fine. Now follow the strokes I do." Byakuya said as he made the first horizontal stroke and Ichika stared intently. "Now you."

Ichika picked up the brush, looked at Byakuya's stroke and made an imitation of it, holding it up for him. "See?"

"I see." He said smiling. The stroke was very wavy and thin but he knew that Ichika was young and just doing this to prove she would be good for her future goals. "You will need practice, but you're getting there. Would you believe I wasn't as fluid as you were when I was younger?"

"Really?" Ichika said. "You seem to be good at everything Uncle Byakuya. Daddy speaks so highly of your skills."

Well Renji, I wouldn't expect that out of you, but it's good you're teaching your daughter proper respect in some way. Byakuya thought as he began to go through each of the strokes and Ichika began to imitate them as well. She followed each one intently but it wasn't quite perfect. She was new to this after all, but the time he was spending with her meant so much to him that he was willing to overlook the messed up strokes. "Well that's good to hear from your father."

"Let me show you how to draw Chappy Uncle Byakuya." Ichika said as she sat down beside him, grabbing a roll of parchment and a crayon and drew the circle.

"You're certainly going to teach me aren't you?" Byakuya said.

"Yes." Ichika said. "You see Chappy's head is a circle, then we have two ovals for the ears and you do two smaller ones to make the inner ears and then draw a smiley face on it. There! Chappy!"

"Reminds me of what your mother draws." Byakuya said. "Let me show you my favorite character." He said as he took Ichika's parchment and crayon and drew a cloud like figure with legs and arms and a smile on its face. "It's my own character Wakame Ambassador." Byakuya said.

"Huh." Ichika said looking at the character. "Not cool."

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked.

"What do you think she means?" Renji said as he opened the door from behind them. "That your imaginary friend is stupid. Very Stupid."

"Why do you have to be so insubordinate?" Byakuya said.

"Oh this has nothing to do with work." Renji said. "But thanks for watching Ichika. The 13th Division is busy or Rukia would have kept an eye on Ichika today."

"No matter." Byakuya said. "I've been teaching discipline to your daughter. She is very brash but promising."

"So that's what drawing Chappy and Wakame Ambassador is?" Renji said noticing the drawings on the floor.

"Oh look at this one!" Ichika said. "I may not have done Rabbit as well as I'd like but Uncle Byakuya tried to show me this one!"

"Life" Renji said looking at the kanji. "You sure you did this, and not made it look like you did it while really Uncle Byakuya did?"

"That's Captain Uncle Byakuya to you Renji." Byakuya said with a smile and wink at Ichika who giggled.

"Ha ha ha ha..." Renji said. "But this is very good." He said, giving his daughter an affectionate rustle of her hair. You may be better than Uncle Byakuya in more ways than one as you get older." with this he scooped up Ichika who held onto Renji's shoulders and waved at her uncle.

"I know you wanted to insult my pride with that comment but if Ichika does surpass me, I would feel greatly honored." Byakuya said waving to Ichika.

"I will Uncle Byakuya!" Ichika smiled as they left his study.

Once they had left, Byakuya picked up the kanji work done by Ichika and smiled. "I have a special place for this work." He said as he placed it beside his portrait of Hisana and bowed in respect. " You would love Ichika my dear beloved. She's full of life and ambition. Just like her mother. I feel more alive around her. I miss you so."

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Like I said these are are little fluff ficlets. I don't have much else to say here so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm


	3. Light

I do not own Bleach okay? Today's word is "light" and I hope you like it. I know it took me a little bit to update but life was going on. You know how it goes. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic.

It was bright out. So bright that when they went to the park, Renji had to pull out a pair of his favorite sunglasses. He smiled as Rukia rolled her eyes and led Ichika along to the park. "Seriously Renji, those?" She laughed.

"What?" He asked. "It's really sunny out. I think Ichika should get a pair of her own."

"Seriously?" Rukia asked tapping her foot. "She'll break a pair like yours easily."

"Are you sure you want your daughter with no protection from the sun, when you're wearing a hat yourself?" Renji said, knowing just how to convince Rukia to do what he wanted to. " I mean look at your precious Ichika!" He said holding an excited little girl up to Rukia's face.

"Come on Mommy, Daddy's sunglasses are sooooooooooooooooo cool! I want a pair of my own!" Ichika pleaded to Rukia, grabbing the brim of her hat.

"Fine." Rukia sighed as both Renji and Ichika jumped in excitement. "Although I don't know which one of you is more immature." Rukia sighed as they headed along the stands with various toys and other accessories set up to find Ichika a pair that would be appropriate for her that was not too expensive unlike her father's. As they headed along the booths, Rukia spied a pair that she found would be adorable. "These would be perfect on you!" She took a pair of Chappy sunglasses with the lenses as the eyes and placed them on Ichika. "Sooooooooooooooooo cute!"

Ichika looked in the mirror that the stand owner had put out for customers to look at themselves trying the sunglasses he sold to find the pair that fits them perfectly. She did not have the same cool aura that her father had and she was quite disappointed. As much as she loved Chappy herself, she did not want to look like him. Disgruntled, she took off the sunglasses and threw them down on the table. "Not cool." She pouted.

"My daughter knows what she likes and what she likes is cool." Renji said as he took Ichika's hand and moved along to the cooler designed sleeker sunglasses. "She does take a lot after me."

"Yeah sure..." Rukia said as she followed her husband and daughter to the stand rolling her eyes I have heard more people say Ichika looks like me. The only thing she takes after you is the hair. She thought as Renji pulled down a pair of streamlined and sleek sunglasses and put them on Ichika.

"Now that is a cool girl!" Renji said as he pulled out his pair and smiled next to Ichika.

"How do I look Mommy?" Ichika asked as she took off the sunglasses, dropping them. "Ooops..." She looked down as she blushed as the stall owner looked at Renji and Rukia with an angry glare.

"I'm sorry sir," Renji blushed as he pulled out his wallet. "How much were those?"

"That much!" The shop owner said as he took all of Renji's money and they walked away holding their heads low.

"Told you Renji. Ichika is too young for your high priced ones. She'll break them." Rukia said as she licked a snow cone and gave Ichika one.

"I can see that now." Renji said as he looked glumly at his wallet. "Who knew being a dad could be such a drain sometimes?"

"Daddy?" Ichika said as she looked up at him in tears.

"Nothing like that!" Renji said covering up for the utterance that Ichika had overheard. "I love you with all my heart my little Ichi!" He said hugging Ichika. "But we have to find you a pair of sunglasses that is cool looking, but not breakable and does not look so childish. You're not a mere child, you're awesome."

"Like my Daddy!" Ichika said as she followed Renji along.

"I guess we can find a kiddie version of your dad's sunglasses Ichika." Rukia said with a slight sigh. As much as she hated to admit it, the image of Ichika and Renji in matching sunglasses was rather precious. They moved from booth to booth, finding only glasses that were too kiddish or too breakable. It was starting to fade from daylight when finally they came to a small booth run by a little old widow.

"Mam, do you have what we are looking for?" Ichika asked the old lady.

"And just what do you desire my child?" She asked.

"I want some sunglasses as cool as my dad's." Ichika said pointing up to Renji's.

"But not as breakable! She is still a kid!" Rukia pleaded.

"Hmmmmmm..." She looked from Ichika to Renji, to Rukia and back again. It was important to this young family that the little girl have sunglasses that looks a lot like her fathers. The old lady could tell that this young girl idolized her parents but was a real daddy's girl. "I may have just the thing." She dug through a box of toys she had not put out and pulled out a plastic pair of police sunglasses. "You'll look darling in these and don't worry Mother, they won't break easily."

"That's a relief." Renji sighed.

"How do I look?" Ichika said turning to her parents.

"Awesome!" Renji said as he picked her up to his shoulders.

"That little one cost you sunglasses before Daddy?" the old woman asked.

"You could say that. But she's my awesome little dude." Renji said tossing Ichika up in the air.

"Be careful with her!" Rukia said running after Renji.

"She's our kid, I don't have to be careful!"

"Dance Sode No Shirayuki!" Rukia yelled.

"Ah, a young family in the light." The old lady said as she packed up her toys for sale.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I know it took me a little while to update but hey, life unfortunately has to come first. I'd have all the time in the world to write this for you guys if it were up to me alone. But bills need paying and other crap like that... Anyway remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm


	4. Dark

I do not own Bleach okay? I know I should update this faster but hey, life gets in the way and writer's block doesn't help. Now this one will be told from Ichika's perspective but I thought that would work for this one. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

I really did not look forward to what my parents were taking me to. Apparently a friend of theirs was in some big boxing match. I had never really met him before and I don't care. This was the human world and I hadn't been there often, and when I was Mom and Dad always kept sure I was close. No fun. I could get to explore now more on my own. Besides, I don't like hanging around all those adults. They dote on me too much. I can hardly stand Uncle Byakuya doing it. And that's because Mom yells at me when I don't. Dad, well Dad admires Uncle Byakuya saying he wants to be better than him but I also can tell he isn't as strict as Mom is on putting up with his doting.

Anyway, we arrived at the Kurosaki Clinic. It seemed rather empty. Is it because he's a bad doctor? I mean he invited his friends over to see a fight. Doctors are supposed to heal people. Dad says it's an emergency clinic so it being empty isn't a bad thing Mom rang the door bell and I headed off. She had told me that Dr. Kurosaki had a son of his own that would be here off in a room on his own this night and I figured it would be nice to meet someone my own age. His parents were friends with mine before he was born, so I wondered what he was like. I teleported in a dark orb up to where he was.

"Who are you?" The orange haired boy said as I sat on the desk.

"I'm Abarai Ichika, a shinigami apprentice!" I said holding my zanpakuto out.

"Cool! I'm a shinigami too!" He said smiling at me.

"I've never heard of another shinigami here! What's your name?" I asked.

"Kurosaki Kazui. I've heard of you from my parents. I've always wanted to meet you. Mom always had the nicest things to say about your mom." Kazui said.

"Do you have a crush on me?" I asked. Why else would a boy want to meet me?

"No! I just thought since your parents were friends with my parents and we're both shinigami too, we could get along." Kazui said with a friendly smile.

"How are you a shinigami?" I asked looking at him annoyed.

"Well my dad was one, my grandpa was one, so I am too. I want to live up to some of the cool stuff that Dad did. Mom would tell me all the stories from when they were younger." Kazui said.

So you want to do cool stuff? I thought as I saw the darkness fall over the sky. It was not going to be fun nor cool to stay up here while our parents watched the fight downstairs, but there was a big city out here in the human world to explore. That would be cool. "Well, follow me and we're going to do something cool like our Moms and Dads."

"You sure about that? We shouldn't leave the house alone." Kazui said.

"I'm sure. I came here on my own." I smiled.

"Dad was pretty mad last time I snuck out. I went to Hiyori's house and she chased me out." Kazui said looking down.

"Look, to do cool stuff we have to break some rules." I said opening the window motioning him to follow. "You're a shinigami too, I saw you transform, although why are you still wearing that hoodie?"

"I like it." Kazui said as he got to the window with me. "Now watch this!" He said, jumping down to the road and running. I had to admit, the boy was fast.

"You're not going to beat me!" I said as stars began to appear in the sky. He ran down the road, by a river, over a bridge and near a shop.

"Awwwwww not so cool are you now Miss Ichika!?" Kazui said as he stood at the street corner. "Follow me!"

"That's my line!" I said as I followed him to a playground where he sat on a swing and moved back and forth.

"Come on! Can you go higher than me?" Kazui asked.

"I'll go so high I jump over that cat!" I said as I pointed to a black cat. As I started to swing back and forth, getting ready to jump, the cat went away and a man wearing a green and white hat and those wooden sandals I sometimes see Uncle Byakuya wear looking up at me. "Here I go!" I yelled jumping when I was caught by the back of my robes by him.

"Well well well...who do we have here? You know you shouldn't be out alone after dark by yourself. And you Kazui!" He said as I saw Kazui slow down and stop looking at this guy holding me. "Your mother is going to be worried sick!"

"I'm sorry Mr. Urahara." Kazui said as he got up and headed over. "Did my Dad send for you to look for me?"

"No, Yoruichi saw you." Urahara said as he placed me down.

"I only saw a cat before you appeared." I said rubbing my neck, looking up at this tall man with an annoyed face.

"That's because that cat was me." Yoruichi said. "I had heard a lot about the two of you and saw you had come out here all alone. I knew it was only a matter of time before your parents come looking for you."

"And I figured I would be the one to take you back." Urahara said as a magic carpet looking white sheet appeared under him. "Now you two come with me and I will bring you back to your parents without me having to get them."

"Fine." Kazui and I sighed as he took us back over to the Kurosaki clinic. As we approached the door he pushed me to it. "OW!" I said.

"You should be the one to knock and say you're home. You started this little adventure. Be a responsible shinigami and admit your mistake." Urahara said.

He looked rather scary and I didn't want to upset him, so I did so. "I'll get it" I heard Mom said as she opened the door. "Ichika! Kazui! What are you two doing here?"

"They snuck out and headed to the park where Urahara and I saw them and decided to bring them home to safety." Yoruichi said.

"Bad kitty." I moaned. "You tattle tale."

"Ichika!" Dad said running to the door followed by Kazui's parents.

"Kazui!" Ichigo, his dad, said followed by his mom.

"I'm sorry, I snuck out again." Kazui said bowing his head in shame.

"Did you sneak out too?" Dad said looking at me rather annoyed. At this Urahara poked me in the back.

"Yes I did. I encouraged Kazui to come with me and we headed to the park alone after dark." I said bowing looking up at Dad and saw Urahara rolling his finger at me.

"I think little Ichika here has something else to say." Urahara said.

"I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry Dad. I'm sorry ummmmmm... Kazui's Mom and Dad..." I wasn't too sure their names, I couldn't remember them at the time.

"Orihime and Ichigo." Kazui's mom said picking him up.

"Or Dr and Mrs Kurosaki in cases like this." Mom said looking at me sternly. "You're in so much trouble when we get home. I think you'll have to spend some time with your Uncle Byakuya and help him with his Wakame Ambassador."

"Mom!" I pleaded.

"Rukia, isn't that a little rough on the girl?" Kazui's dad said.

"Nah, she usually starts to behave better after having to help Byakuya with proper ceremonial duties she finds boring." Mom said as she turned around.

"What about me?" Urahara said. "I do a good deed and bring your kids home and I don't get anything?"

"Thanks Mr. Hat and Clogs." Kazui's dad said. "Your kindness is appreciated." And he shut the door.

So how was that one? Short? Long? Boring? Let me know in a review. I'll try to do better updating on this but you know how things like this can go. Honestly I don't have much else to say on this, so remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	5. Seeking

I don't own Bleach okay? I know it's been awhile since I updated but hey. Today's word is "Seeking". Anyway, enough of the A/N, on with the fic!

She didn't know where he was. But he had to be somewhere. He couldn't be nowhere. No way he would abandon her like this. They were playing a game. He didn't want to but she had talked him into it. The park was big and slightly scary but she would not let him down. She had to find him! She needed to prove she was going to be as good a Shinigami as her parents were! Not to mention her Uncle Byakuya would be so ashamed of her. She wanted to be better than him and if she couldn't find her father with his bright red hair, then how could she fight Hollows as well as he did. He was Captain even!

"Come out come out wherever you are Daddy!" Ichika said as she looked around.

Renji smiled and stood closer to the tree. Sure, he was a grown man and was well beyond this, but it was his daughter and he wanted to spend each moment he could with the girl. But he wasn't going to give her everything. She needed to find him. But that didn't mean he couldn't call out to her. "Oh I'm lost Ichika! You have to find Daddy!" He yelled from behind a tree.

"That's what I'm trying to do!" Ichika pouted. "But you won't tell me where you are!"

"I'm lost. I don't know where I am. This is hide and seek after all!" Renji said with a smile.

"You know where you are!" Ichika said as she jumped in a bush looking for her father. This was frustrating. She was just a kid. Her dad had years of hiding experience when he fought Hollows. But then a frightening thought hit her. What if he really was lost and didn't know where he was and he really needed her to find him. Ichika thought as tears started to form on her face.

"Renji, do you really need to keep hiding?" Rukia said as she came up beside him.

"Rukia?" Renji said as he jumped up from the tree trunk. She looked at her husband with an annoyed face tapping her foot.

"We were playing hide and seek and she wanted to be it after I found her too quickly for her liking a few times." Renji explained. "So I hid and she has to find me. Besides, she's dedicated to becoming a Shinigami and going to the academy like we did, why not get her trained? We got our pre-academy schooling from the streets of Rukon. My little princess will have none of that." Renji said looking away from Rukia with a huff.

"Your little princess?" Rukia asked.

"Shut up!" Renji blushed. "You'll give away our position."

Rukia smiled. It was things like this she loved about Renji. Sure he could be tough and an excellent fighter but he had a soft loving side and treated Ichika better than anyone could have hoped. He had told her that he was dedicated to being a father since neither one of them had parents and they grew up on the streets. Now that they had the ability to give Ichika everything they never had, that was his goal with her. Rukia moved closer to Renji and stroked his face.

"Oh Renji, my red pineapple." Rukia smiled. "You are the sweetest man anyone could ever ask for." She stood up on her toes, regretting her short height in comparison to her husband and kissed him deeply. Renji then wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, lifting her up to meet him and look into his eyes. "I love you." Rukia said breaking the kiss.

"I love you too Rukia." Renji said and he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply and she wrapped her legs around him. He felt his heart beat faster as Rukia began to run her hands through his hair. He slid along the trunk of the tree and lay back on the ground, gazing longingly into her eyes.

"Are you sure we have time for this?" Rukia smiled as some hair fell into her face.

"At the rate Ichika is having luck, I'm sure we can." Renji said mischievously as Rukia began to move her hands down his chest and began to untie his belt.

"I'm going to have to help out with that too….." Renji teased as he slid Rukia's obi off her shoulders and it fell at her belt.

"Oh Renji." Rukia said into his ear when a rustle was heard behind them.

"Found you Daddy! And Mommy! I didn't know you wanted to play too!" Ichika said, causing Rukia and Renji to jump up. "What are you two doing?" She asked, looking at her parents, half-dressed confused.

"Uhhhhhhhhh…" Renji began, his face growing as red as his hair.

"Ummm…" Rukia looked around knowing they were in a forest and thought quickly. "Checking for ticks. They can make you really sick."

"So you were checking Daddy for ticks?" Ichika asked looking skeptically at her parents. "Why does he have to be on the ground?"

"Well you know how much taller Daddy is to Mommy." Rukia said, trying to back up the lie. "He had to lay on the ground so I could see anything on him."

"And why is your shirt around your waist mom?" Ichika asked, still not buying the story.

"Ticks can slide down shirts. Mom thought there was one that fell down there." Renji said, helping Rukia out.

Ichika looked at her parents, like she knew they were lying but decided the story seemed plausible enough for her. She couldn't think of anything else they could be doing. "Okay. Looks like I found both of you!"

"That you did Ichia, that you did!" Renji said knocking Rukia off him as he stood up and tied his belt. "Now let's go get some dumplings."

"Yay!" She said. "As long as Mommy comes with us."

"Mommy?" Renji said offering his hand to help Rukia up.

"Sounds good to me." Rukia said adjusting her robes and headed out of the forest with Renji and Ichika.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Cute? Let me know in a review. Yeah I know it took a very long time for me to update this but whatever. I will do the best I can to update better. But life is pretty busy right now. So I'll see what happens. So remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	6. Break

I don't own Bleach okay? The prompt today is break so this is how it will play out. I don't have much else to say here so enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Rukia lay back down on the couch and sighed. It was rough being the Captain of Squad 13 and mother to one of the most rambunctious children in the Soul Society. While Ichika behaved well normally, there was just as many days where Rukia wanted to scream. When Rukia opened her eyes, she saw a little red pineapple haired figure sitting on top of her. "OOOOOOOOOF! Ichika, what happened here?"

"Well I was trying to bring a puppy in but that didn't work and I had to let him go before Daddy found out and so I let a cat in because the cat would run out when it saw the dog and the dog would chase it." Ichika said looking at her feet.

"Ichika." Rukia sighed. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Send her to Uncle Byakuya." Renji said from the doorway.

"What do you mean?" Ichika said looking up at her father. Being such a daddy's girl she was hardly ever on his bad side, but instances like this, where half the house was ruined, then his more parental side would show and Ichika would know punishment. She looked at him and gulped, fearing the worst. Uncle Byakuya was a captain like her mother, in fact her father's captain. He was known to be skilled. She already knew a lot of what he could do with Senbonzakura.

"Well you want to train to be a shinigami?" Renji said looking sternly at his daughter.

"Am I not allowed to anymore because of this?" Ichika said, eyes starting to water. "Do you not love me any more, Mommy, Daddy?"

"No, no no, that's not it at all!" Rukia said sitting up comforting her scolded daughter.

"However your mother and I think you need some strict training after that little short sighted and sloppy idea." Renji said.

Rukia looked over at Renji and nodded. "I'll contact Elder Brother and explain the situation." She said as she headed into the kitchen and contacted Byakuya. After a day like that and I come home to this, I need a break.

Ichika stood in the doorway as Byakuya arrived. "Uncle Byakuya..." she trembled.

"Is that how you formally address your elders? Your superiors? When you do become a shinigami your Captain wouldn't take well to being addressed so familiar. Would he Abarai?"

"No sir Captain Kuchiki. I appreciate you taking your precious free time to tutor my daughter." Renji said, making sure to lay thick the formal protocol on to teach Ichika just what kind of lesson that she was in for. Ichika looked from her father to her uncle. While not seeing them together on duty very often, it scared her a little to see him act like that. Most interaction she saw between Renji and Byakuya was at less formal family affairs. And while Byakuya was more relaxed there, he was still stiff and strict.

"I'm sorry Captain Kuchiki." Ichika bowed, remembering the formal nobility lessons she was given by him.

"Just because your are Renji Abarai's daughter, does not mean you are exempt from your duties as part of the Kuchiki clan." Rukia said heading over to her daughter and Byakuya. "I told you about what she did when I called you."

"Yes you did." Byakuya said as Ichika gulped. "And I did not get to be as skilled as I am as a Captain if I did not know when someone was lying to me, even if it was a childish one. So you could not lie your way out of the special training I am giving you."

"Yes sir Captain Kuchiki sir." Ichika said as Byakuya motioned for her to follow and she reluctantly did so after a stern look from her parents.

Once Ichika had left, Renji sat beside Rukia who was looking at the messy house with a crestfallen face. She loved Ichika with all her being. She was also honored greatly to be a Captain. Sometimes some of the Soul Society's women would look at her funny for being both a mother and a Captain but that never really got to her. Until she came home. Renji could see this and hugged Rukia. "Don't let those women get to you. You're much better than they ever could be." He said.

"It's just so much. Especially when we come home to this!" Rukia motioned to the mess in the house. "How does Orihime do it?"

"She's a dedicated housewife at Ichigo's clinic man." Renji said. "Even though he's told me Kazui is quite a handful, there's always that one parent there to handle everything."

"Uggggggggggghhhhhh" Rukia said. "You know you're not helping."

"And she is our daughter. You do remember how we were in the Rukon district?" Renji said.

"I remember some of the stuff you did." Rukia said pushing Renji playfully.

"And you were my partner in crime." Renji said. "So with us as parents, what did you think would happen with Ichika?"

"Yeah. I guess." Rukia smiled, relaxing a bit. "At least she will have a lesson to learn with Elder Brother."

"Yeah. Thank god for Byakuya or we'd never get a break." Renji sighed. "I hope he takes a good long time with her. This looks like it will take all night!"

"I'm taking a break before we begin!" Rukia sighed.

Ichika panted as she sat down in front of Byakuya. He had run her through many physical conditioning drills before he even started his training plan. This mainly involved a few embarrassing stories about her father and a stern lecture about how she should think through strategy better then be sent home acting like he had given her total hell. "Captain Kuchiki, I finished the laps around the estate and did 100 jumping jacks."

"Call me Uncle Byakuya." He said with a smile. "I think I've run you out of energy so you will seem tired when I take you home later."

"But Mom and Dad sent me here to get a real harsh lesson." Ichika said confused. "Captain Kuch-I mean Uncle Byakuya" She said when she caught his glance.

"Yes but I think it's time for a little break. You're smart. I know your mother and father well. They are both tough, stubborn and foolhardy. Much like you." Ichika looked down at her feet at this. "However, they are both determined, smart and brave. Much like you." He added with a smile. "And much like you right now, they need a break as I am sure you made them work very hard with that little stunt you pulled."

"I'm sorry." Ichika said.

"Let me tell you about this one time where your dad went to the human world and went to Ichigo Kurosaki's house dressed like a cop and how well that worked for him." Byakuya said.

"Okay Uncle Byakuya!" Ichika said, loving embarrassing stories of her parents.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I know there's going to be 100 of these based off the 100 prompt series I have and if you want to do it yourself, let me know and I'll PM you the list but sadly I don't have time to update as much as I'd like. So anyway remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm


	7. Mask

I don't own Bleach okay? Today's prompt is 'mask' and with this being Bleach and all, this gives me some area to work with what with Hollows wearing masks and all. But enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Ichika looked at her father and uncle with slight nerves. She was still in the academy herself but was given special permission to attend a routine Hollow cleansing because of her grades on her tests. Her uncle also had convinced the headmaster that she needed some hands on experience and as a member of the Soul Society women's society, she was willing to give Byakuya Kuchiki just what he wanted without any fuss. He did owe the headmaster a dinner date, but it was worth it to him just so he could take Ichika out while she was training. Renji had agreed to come along so she would know what to expect from her captain when she was finally assigned to a squad.

"I have complete faith in you my red pineapple." Rukia said as she checked in on her husband and brother.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me." Ichika said. "I'm going to graduate the academy soon. I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm shadowing Dad and Uncle Byakuya because I am so good."

"I know. It's just hard to believe my little baby is growing up." Rukia said.

"She will be in good hands. No need to fret." Byakuya said.

"Thank you elder brother." Rukia said.

"I figured since Ichika is showing potential and skill, and has access to such rare opportunities, she should use it." Byakuya said.

"And I won't go easy on you kiddo." Renji said. "This is a serious mission we are doing, even if it is routine. You need to learn."

"Yes sir." Ichika bowed, remembering how strict her uncle was on duty and proper protocol.

"We should be back within 24 hours. No need to worry about us dear sister." Byakuya said.

"Be safe." Rukia said to Ichika as she headed off with her uncle and father to cleanse souls.

Ichika traveled along and looked around in the human world. She had been here a few times before but never before was she here to perform konso or defeat hollows. She knew the theory of them well. She knew they were former pluses who had the chain of fate dissolved. The mask was what became of their heart. The look was never pleasant and kind of scared her in the textbooks and now she was going to face the real thing. She wasn't alone but she was afraid of looking like a fool in front of her father and uncle. They had begun to walk along the streets, looking for any pluses that needed to be guided.

"Over there." Renji said, pointing to a young man chained up to street sign.

"A soul?" Ichika asked.

"Yes. I see he hasn't become a Hollow yet, but he could be." Byakuya said. "How well are you with the Konso spells?" He asked turning to Ichika.

"Pretty good, I guess…." Ichika said nervously.

"You can do it." Renji said as he gave her a thumbs up and she took her zanpakto and headed over to the ghost.

"Relax mister." Ichika said, trying to be calm but she was rather nervous. She knew that the chain of fate was what kept the human soul to where it was. Why this one was chained to a street sign, she didn't know. All she wanted to do was to have him cross over and show her father and uncle she wasn't hopeless. "My name is Ichika and I'm here to help you cross over."

"Why? It was my fault we all died. I didn't see this damned sign and drove head first into a truck, killing my whole family. My baby was hardly a month old!" He yelled.

"I am sorry to hear that. However, I will finally put you to rest." Ichika said as she placed her Zanpakto to the soul's forehead.

"No! I don't want to go! I cannot face Michiko and Akamae when I was the one who killed them." The ghost said. "It is my fault! They moved on just fine but I cannot!"

"This could get bad…." Renji said, tightening his grip on his zanpakto.

"We've handled souls like this before." Byakuya assured Renji. "We can't jump in too soon or Ichika may lose confidence herself."

"But what about an old lady who died in her home peacefully? They usually go without a fuss." Renji said.

"Ichika wouldn't be happy. Sure, she'd handle it easily but she desires that challenge and wants to prove herself." Byakuya explained. "We are here if something goes wrong."

"Why is it my daughter opens up more to you than me? Her own father?" Renji sighed.

"She's afraid of disappointing you." Byakuya said simply.

"I was intending that to be rhetorical…." Renji sulked as he noticed something over near Ichika. "That chain of fate!"

"That is eroding away. It looks almost like it is going to disintegrate soon." Byakuya said and he tightened his grip on his zanpakto as well.

Ichika looked on and held it up to the forehead to begin the cleansing spell when she noticed a hole forming in the soul's chest and white coming from his face. "This isn't good! There's a mask forming! Help!"

"You almost got it Ichika!" Renji said. "Finish the konso and he'll move on before he becomes a hollow."

That mask is so scary. I can't look at them in the textbooks…..She thought trembling as she grabbed tighter onto her Zankpato. "I cleanse your soul and with this you will move peacefully to the other side."

"But…." The soul said as it started to melt into a pool as she pressed down harder. "You will find the peace you need for you and your family." She insisted as she looked sympathetically into the man's eyes.

"Really?" He asked as the mask started to fade.

"Really. I promise." Ichika said.

"Fine." The spirit said as it became a puddle with a flash of blue light and a black butterfly flew from the spot.

"That was intense." Ichika said, the image of the mask forming in her mind.

"Not bad for a first time." Renji said. "And your uncle picked a tough one for you."

"Yes." Byakuya said. "I knew you had the ability to do so. Great job."

"That's high praise coming from him." Renji said as he thumped Ichika on the back. "Proud of you kiddo."

"Thanks dad." Ichika smiled. "Those Hollow masks are scary…."

"I noticed you were afraid but you overcame it. That's what's important." Renji said. "We got to tell your mom about this."

"Once our shift is over." Byakuya said. "There's still more souls to cleanse."

"Sure thing!" Ichika said with a smile.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. I'll try to add more when I can but how fast, I don't know. I do want to thank those who have read and faved and followed so far. Couldn't do it without you. So remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now

Otherrealmwriter

Aka

Realm.


	8. Innocence

Okay by chapter 8 you should know that I do not own Bleach okay? Today's word is 'Innocence' so this is mainly going to be family fluff, but this whole series is called 'Slice of Life' so there will be fluff. Anyway, enough of this A/N, on with the fic!

Ichika looked around with a slight blush. Here she was in an ice cream shop with Kazui. They were both 12 years old and feeling awkward. Since their parents were friends, they had grown up around each other and known each other for a while now. However, Ichika could never quite get over the fact that Kazui had developed a crush on her. Nor could she quite tell herself why she agree to this date with him. Maybe she did like him, or maybe she just wanted the ice cream, but here she was, dressed up looking at the cheery orange haired boy with an awkward look on her face.

"Is it good?" Kazui asked. "I got you strawberry."

"Yeah, it's not bad..." Ichika blushed.

"If you don't like strawberry I can get you something else..." Kazui said with a frantic look on his face. "Chocolate, or pineapple, maybe vanilla..."

"No, no, no, you're fine! You're fine!" Ichika said. God why am I so embarrassed! She thought as she clenched her fists. Kazui is just a kid who I kind of like hanging out with that his parents happen to have known mine. Nothing more and nothing less!

Meanwhile, Renji was standing in a corner looking at the the scene with concern. This was his baby girl on her first date. And just because he knew Kazui and his father and mother, did not mean he trusted the boy's intentions any less. He held onto Zabimaru tightly, ready to pounce if Kazui proved to acting inappropriately to his daughter.

There was a pause and Ichika looked around, blushing, rubbing her arm. She didn't really know what to say so she turned to Kazui and said, "Well do you like ice cream?"

"Well... yeah... I mean of course I do... Do you like ice cream...?" Kazui said, blushing looking away from Ichika

"Sure... I mean why wouldn't I..." Ichika, growing as red as her hair in her face. "Everyone likes ice cream."

"Yeah they do." Kazui said.

Ichika looked up and around. Something didn't feel right. She felt a spiritual presence in the establishment that was not one of the ones of the customers or employees. Knowing something foul may be about, she placed her hand on her zanpakto and looked around.

"What's up?" Kazui asked looking around.

"That presence." Ichika said, embarrassment and awkward feeling dissipating. "There's someone else here that wasn't before."

"Are you sure it's not a new customer?" Kazui asked.

"I'm sure it's not. I would have seen it." Ichika said proudly.

"Well I'll go with you. My dad was a Soul Reaper and I want to make him proud." Kazui said.

"Well that's one member of your family." Ichika said groaning as she got up and headed away from the ice cream. "My dad's a lieutenant and both my mom and my uncle are captains. I have a lot to live up to and I am not embarrassing myself by letting my guard drop for the likes of you!"

"Oh so I'm a burden now am I?" Kazui said slightly offended.

As Renji stood on watching in a distance, he turned to see Ichigo behind him. "Ichigo!" Renji said. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently the same thing you're doing. Keeping an eye on my son's date with your daughter. Trust me if he did anything inappropriate to her, he'd get in trouble." Ichigo said.

"Sure he would..." Renji taunted.

"I'm serious! I taught Kazui well about honor and how to treat a lady." Ichigo looked over and saw Ichika guiding him around and holding tightly to her zanpakto. "Your daughter on the other hand needs some lessons on being a proper lady."

"She'd kill you for that. And besides, from what I can gather, she's only acting that way because she felt an unknown presence in the vicinity. Probably you, with your son you can't trust." Renji said sticking his tongue out at Ichigo.

"Or maybe she sensed her overprotective father and is going to tell him he's being too obvious with his spiritual pressure and that he should trust his daughter AND the boys she goes out with more." Ichigo taunted back at Renji.

Meanwhile, while the proud fathers were getting ready to fight, Ichika and Kazui headed outside and looked around. "I know I felt something." Ichika said. "And not too far away. You know this town better than I do Kazui, what is in that building over there? Beside the ice cream shop?"

"Oh that? That's an old abandoned animal pound. Strays would be taken there and put up for adoption and given medical care if needed," Kazui said

"Were there bunnies there too?" Ichika asked. "I always wanted a pet bunny."

"Sometimes." He said. "People could take pets in if they couldn't keep them anymore. But if they weren't adopted, they were put to sleep." Kazui explained.

"Put to sleep?" Ichika said, knowing in her heart what Kazui was talking about, but didn't like it. "Even the bunnies?"

"Even the bunnies." Kazui said sadly.

"It's not animal spirits, it seems like a soul reaper." Ichika said as she focused harder. She then looked over to the corner where Renji and Ichigo were getting ready to fight over whose child was more honorable when it came to dating.

"Well I'm not the one so lazy to hide his spiritual pressure from them! You know Ichika is in training, so she might be able to pick up on it." Ichigo yelled.

"Well maybe I want her to find it and I want your Kazui kid to find it too! Know they are being watched!" Renji said back.

"Dad?" Kazui said as he saw his father getting ready to fight Renji.

"Daddy?" Ichika said at her father.

"You still call your father 'Daddy'?" Kazui asked.

"Shut up! So what if I do? Shut up!" Ichika said blushing. Ichigo and Renji laughed. At this Ichika turned to them and asked. "And what are you doing here?" She demanded of the men.

"Well..." Renji didn't want to say his full intention at this point. "We wanted to see if you could find us."

"During our ice cream date?" Kazui asked skeptically.

"Yes!" Ichigo said, picking up on Renji's lead. "If one wants to be a soul reaper, they must be ready for anything at any time!"

"Really?" Ichika said.

"Really!" Renji smiled.

"You didn't trust Kazui or me did you?" She asked skeptically.

"Nope." Renji said as he saw Ichika's face fall. "But you had great intuition to pick up on that. Well done!"

"Well let me finish my date with Ichika before our ice cream becomes a melted pile of mess." Kazui said taking her hand and leading her back. "Thank you for your concern Dad and Mr. Abarai."

"That went well." Ichigo said.

"Better than I was expecting when Ichika figured out I didn't trust her. She can have her mother's temper at times." Renji sighed.

"Yeah, that Rukia can..." Ichigo said.

"What about her?" Renji said looking over at Ichigo.

"She's a very honorable woman!" Ichigo said, not wanting to offend Renji.

"You bet she is." Renji said as he went back to observing the date.

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Like I said, today's word was innocence and I wanted to portray it in a fun way and for some reason, this came to mind. Not all of these are going to be dark and depressing. Much of it I want to be fun and maybe a little comical. There's already enough depression in the world. But anyway remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


	9. Drive

I do not own Bleach okay? I know it’s been awhile since I updated this one but it’s going to get done eventually. Today’s word is “drive”. So enough of this A/N, and on with the fic!

Today was another day at the academy for Ichika. She had recently gotten her results from her test back and was not happy. She hadn’t failed exactly but it wasn’t as exactly as good as she had hoped it to be either. It was on kidos, something that her mother was very skilled with. In fact she knew that her mother was able to use Hado 73, Twin Lotus Pale Fire Crash without even using an incantation. However Ichika herself had scored an almost ironic 73 percent on her kido test. She had known the theory well enough, that part of the test she had scored nearly perfect on. But what really dragged her down was her practical part that she had to do. And she remembered this well. Too well.

She had stood in front of the test proctors with a cocky arrogance. She had this. She knew she did. Or at least she thought she did. She started out with a few binding kidos. They went well, but apparently not well enough. The training dummy was able to break free. She redid these spells and the dummy stayed bound for as long as as was required. She felt she had been docked a few points for having to redo the said kido. It was only once though and in real life combat you weren’t always going to have such controlled conditions. And this was the best results she had. 

She headed up to the teacher’s desk with the test and laid it down. “I want another practical.”

“I’m sorry Miss Abarai, we do not allow retakes of the practical.” The older woman said, not looking up at Ichika.

“Do you know who I am related to?” Ichika said thinking this would bully the teacher into getting her way.

“Yes, Your mother is Rukia Kuchiki, father Renji Abarai and uncle is Byakuya Kuchiki. Their deeds and skill are all well known in the Soul Society.” The teacher stated as Ichika smirked, “But I was not testing Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai or Byakuya Kuchiki. I was testing Ichika Abarai and Ichika Abarai’s work merited a 73 percent.” Sensing the defeat to Ichika’s spirit, she looked up. “If it helps your confidence any, your father wasn’t that good with kido spells either.”

“He wasn’t” Ichika asked quietly.

“Horribly so.” the teacher said. 

“But I have seen him use Kido with ease!” Ichika pleaded “Maybe not with the same skill as Mom but I’ve seen him do it.”

“Well think my dear child.” The teacher said. “If your father was horrible as student at this but a skilled user now, what happened?”

“He trained as he got older!” Ichika said, the obvious realization coming to her.

“Exactly.” The teacher said. “If you show me significant improvement by the end of the week, I will not let you take the test again, but I can give you extra credit to your overall grade.”

“You mean it?” Ichika asked as the professor nodded. Taking her test, she grabbed it and ran out the door. Putting it in her pocket, she headed up to greet her father who was waiting for her at the door of the school.

“So how’d it go little strawberry? Get your test results back?” Renji asked. 

“I didn’t know you sucked at Kido too in the academy.” Ichika said as Renji put his hand behind his back in embarrassment. 

That’s what happens when these teachers never freaking retire. Ichika gets the same kido professor I did and she has a very good memory. And of course she would make the connection to Ichika and me just by seeing the hair. “Well the fact you said too tells me that you didn’t do too well on your test today.” Renji said, recovering into what he liked to call “Dad mode”.

“Well I got a 73 percent.” Ichika sighed. “I did very well on the theory part, I got all of those questions correct and did so well that the teacher added a few points. But the practical part.... I stunk.” Ichika held her head in shame. Her father wasn’t like her uncle or even her mother when it came to getting average grades but she did not like admitting she didn’t do as well as she had hoped. “But the teacher will give me extra credit if I show significant improvement by the end of the week.” She added hopefully.

“Well be sure to ask your mother for help. She’s pretty good.” Renji smiled.

“Oh no. I’m going to do this all on my own. Besides, Mom’s pretty busy right now.” Ichika said.

“Well, do your best.” Renji smiled. She’s so stubborn. Rukia could have helped her do so much better but she insisted on doing it on her own. She’s so driven.

When they arrived home, they found a note on the table from Rukia. “Sorry I’m not here but duty calls. Must clean up a Hollow mess in Karakura town. Be back after Ichika should be in bed. Dinner is in the microwave, all you have to do is heat it up for 10 minutes. Love you-Rukia.” And at the signature was a poorly drawn rabbit. Renji looked over to Ichika. “Well we can’t ask Mom for help. I’ll heat up dinner and then I can train you I guess....”

“I have it.” Ichika said as she sat at the table, reading over the textbook, looking for something that would help guide her until she finally conceded this was something no book could teach her. The microwave dinged and Renji put her dinner on the plate in front of her, which Ichika ate greedily, and then headed out back to practice her kido late into the night. This became much the routine as the week went on. Home, scarf down dinner and train. It wasn’t until the end of the day on Friday when she caught up with her kido teacher requesting a chance to show her improvement. The teacher looked on as Ichika set out the training dummy and began the binding spell. Focusing all her effort on it, the timer began and the special dummy struggled. With this Ichkia put more of her energy into it until the dummy snapped in half. She turned to her professor and smiled nervously. That was not supposed to happen. “So how’d I do?” She asked, knowing she wasn’t supposed to snap the dummy with the binding kido.

“You are awarded extra credit.” The teacher smiled.

“But I broke the dummy?” Ichika asked confused.

“That you did, but that means you improved greatly in the strength of the kido, much better than you had did before. I told you I’d award extra credit if you showed significant improvement and you did. Great job. You have something to be proud of.” With this Ichika skipped out happily to her father ready to tell of her extra credit. 

So how was that? Good? Bad? Short? Long? Let me know in a review. Yeah I know it’s been awhile but I do like getting to this every now and again and after putting so much Hetalia fic work in, I wanted something new. And this one was one I wanted to dust off. Anyway remember to read (well you just did) and to review. Ciao for now,

otherrealmwriter

aka

Realm.


End file.
